Debaixo do Mesmo Céu
by Mari May
Summary: Como foi a primeira conversa entre o Sasuke e a Sakura? Foi naquele instante que a Sakura começou a gostar dele, e vice-versa? Eis o paradoxo dos sentimentos: podem ser tão simples quanto profundos. - SasuSaku


**_''Enquanto vivermos debaixo do mesmo céu, silenciosamente e intensamente, vou esperar por aquele dia.'' -_** **Sakura Haruno**

 **(Naruto, capa do capítulo 269)**

* * *

Sakura...

Desde quando ouvia falar daquela menina?

Não conseguia lembrar com exatidão. Quando tinha oito anos, o trauma pela chacina de seu clã deixou suas memórias turvas. Porém, era quase impossível não notar a única menina de Konoha que tinha cabelo rosa.

Ficava solitária num canto, e parecia chateada, mas ele não sabia como se aproximar. Após a tragédia, então, fechou-se mais ainda em seu mundinho particular. Ainda assim, suspeitava que havia admiradoras não tão secretas seguindo-o por todo canto.

Uma vez, ouviu alguém tropeçando atrás dele e, ao se virar, deparou-se com uma garotinha loira de cabelo curto.

\- O-oi, Sasuke-kun! - ela disse, sorridente, levando uma mecha de cabelo para atrás da orelha.

\- Uh... Oi. - respondeu, já se preparando para ir embora.

\- Espera! - ela segurou seu braço, e ele paralisou, pois não gostava de ser tocado à toa, ainda mais por gente que nada tinha a ver com sua vida - Meu nome é Ino Yamanaka e... Eu gosto de você!

Ela o soltou, e ele voltou a encará-la, o olhar frio e doloroso demais para uma criança.

\- O que você disse?

\- Que... Que eu gosto de você. - ela sentiu-se um pouco intimidada, mas decidiu prosseguir.

\- Você nem me conhece.

\- Ah... Eu sei o que os professores falam de você, mesmo a gente não sendo da mesma classe... Sei que é um gênio e... Bom, você é bonito... Que nem eu! A gente formaria um belo par, não acha?

O moreno suspirou pesadamente.

\- Não, não acho.

Ino murchou.

\- Ué... Por quê?

Pensou alguns segundos antes de responder. Não queria dar satisfação para aquela garota, mas ela já estava mexendo com sua paciência.

\- Não tem ninguém que me interesse.

\- Hã?

\- Você é surda?

\- N-não, é que... - ela sorriu de repente - Então, não tem problema.

\- Como assim?

\- Se é esse o caso... É só eu fazer você se interessar por mim!

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar na besteira que acabara de ouvir.

Risonha e saltitante, Ino foi embora, e o menino balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Continuou seu trajeto de volta ao Distrito Uchiha, onde sempre visitava antes de ir para o apartamento onde passou a morar,no mesmo prédio do Terceiro Hokage, quando avistou uma figura bem em frente à entrada obstruída pelas faixas amarelas.

Estava de costas para ele, mas... Aquela cor de cabelo era inconfundível.

\- Sakura?

Ela estremeceu, mas não olhou para trás.

\- Aqui é uma área proibida, sabia? - repreendeu-a, cruzando os braços.

Só ele poderia entrar ali, mesmo sendo proibido.

\- E-eu... - Sakura tentou falar, mas sua voz falhou.

"Ela está chorando?", Sasuke pensou, descruzando os braços, e um traço de preocupação surgiu em seu rosto.

\- Você... Se perdeu?

A menina virou-se e, com um olhar contrariado enfeitado por lágrimas, bateu o pé e disse:

\- Não!

Um Sasuke confuso encara uma Sakura aparentemente ofendida, até que a expressão dela suaviza:

\- Você é o... Sasuke-kun?

\- Er... Sim?

\- Eu... Só te conhecia de vista... Nunca tinha ouvido sua voz.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo.

De repente, a menina abaixou o rosto, e era possível ver as lágrimas indo ao chão, brilhantes feito estrelas cadentes.

\- M-meus pais dizem que... Enquanto dividimos o mesmo céu com... C-com as pessoas que amamos... Nunca estamos perdidos. Porque... Temos a esperança de nos encontrar. É só olhar pro céu e pensar que... Que... Elas também estão por aí nos esperando.

\- Seus... Pais... Dizem isso, é? - foi a vez de Sasuke ficar cabisbaixo.

\- Sim... Mas... Eu sou muito covarde. - ela tentava enxugar o rosto, ainda chorando - Mesmo sabendo disso, tô aqui, morrendo de medo. Em vez de ir logo pra casa, depois de dar tchau pra Ino, eu...!

\- Ino? - ele a interrompeu.

\- É. Somos amigas. Esse laço vermelho, ó... - ela apontou para a cabeça - Foi presente dela. Eu parei de usar franja porque a Ino disse que minha testa não era feia.

\- E por que achava que fosse?

\- Porque... Todos diziam que era muito grande.

\- Ah... Então era você que chamavam de "Testuda"?

\- S-sim... - ela afirmou, triste.

\- Achei que fosse outra Sakura. É um nome comum.

\- Não em Konoha, pelo visto...

\- Bom... O que não é comum, de fato, é a cor do seu cabelo.

\- V-você não gosta?

\- N-não, não é isso... Só quero dizer que... - ele ruboriza - Hum... É "especial", digamos assim.

Sakura fitou-o, maravilhada com o elogio. Não estava acostumada a receber algum.

\- E... O tamanho tá bom?

\- Quê?

\- Curtinho assim... Você acha bonito?

Sasuke não era do tipo que prestava muita atenção no comprimento do cabelo alheio.

\- Ah... Sei lá... Você pode deixar crescer pra ver como fica, mas... Acho que tanto faz. E... - ele ruboriza, desviando o olhar - Não tem nada de errado com a sua testa.

Sakura sente as bochechas corarem.

\- V-você também acha?

O moreno volta a cruzar os braços, quase se arrependendo do que acabara de falar. E havia falado demais, para seus padrões.

\- N-não me faça repetir algo tão embaraçoso!

\- T-tá... Desculpa.

Segundos de silêncio.

\- Sasuke-kun...

\- Hum?

\- Você também já ficou perdido?

Algo doeu dentro dele. Mais precisamente, em seu coração.

\- ...já. - respondeu, hesitante.

Sentia-se perdido o tempo todo desde que ficou sem família.

Mas, pelo visto, nem todo mundo sabia do massacre de meses atrás. Pelo menos entre as crianças, a notícia não havia se espalhado.

\- E como fez pra voltar pra casa?

Sasuke fitou Sakura, angustiado, sem saber o que responder.

\- Sasuke-kun? - ela percebeu que havia algo errado.

Hesitante, Sakura levou sua mão ao rosto de Sasuke, num gesto repentino de carinho que o assustou.

\- E-ei, o que você está fazen...?

\- Não é bom carregar tudo sozinho. Foi o que aprendi.

Aquela proximidade fez Sasuke perceber quão verdes eram os olhos daquela menina, assim como a compaixão que destes emanava. Ela era apenas uma garotinha insegura, pura, com poucos amigos e, mesmo morrendo de medo por não saber onde estava e sem fazer ideia das razões do sofrimento dele, lá estava Sakura tentando consolá-lo.

Aquilo fez o coração de Sasuke acelerar, e seus olhos marejaram. Mas ele era orgulhoso demais para deixar que o vissem chorando.

Retirou a mão dela de seu rosto. Entretanto, dessa vez, não era porque aquele toque incomodava, e sim porque despertava um lado seu que jurou reprimir para sempre.

Ela era muita luz para seu destino sombrio. Afinal, precisava honrar seu clã, mesmo que isso significasse evitar criar outros laços e derramar o sangue de seu próprio irmão.

Porém, ainda que não se permitisse chorar, arriscou sorrir melancolicamente enquanto segurava a mão de Sakura no ar.

\- O jeito que eu voltei é... Segredo.

Ele nunca tinha voltado. E provavelmente nunca teria outra casa para a qual voltar. Mas eram detalhes que não precisava mencionar naquele momento.

Sakura apenas o encarou, com um sentimento diferente brotando em seu coração.

Sasuke soltou sua mão e disse:

\- Mas eu sei como ir daqui até a Academia Ninja. De lá, você vai saber ir pra casa, né?

\- S-sim! - ela ficou surpresa com a gentileza.

Enquanto caminhavam, Sakura disse:

\- Eu... Não queria te dar trabalho, Sasuke-kun.

\- Não está.

\- B-bom... Se eu não cismasse de explorar lugares novos, não teria me perdido. Eu queria ser corajosa e fazer isso sozinha, mas...

\- Ser corajosa não é ser imprudente.

\- ...pois é. - ela estava sem-graça.

\- Mas você, pelo menos, se arriscou. E é sincera com seus sentimentos. Eu... - ele mesmo se interrompeu.

\- Você o que?

\- Deixa pra lá.

\- Hum... - ela sorriu de repente - Sabe, Sasuke-kun... O ano tá acabando e... Seria legal se, no próximo, a gente ficasse na mesma turma. O que acha?

Ela o encarou, e ele apenas a olhou de esguelha.

\- Talvez... - limitou-se a responder.

O sorriso dela se alargou, e ele não sabia lidar com aquilo. Parecia que algo congelado dentro dele derretia.

E isso não deveria acontecer. Nunca.

Ele era um vingador.

Minutos depois, avistaram a academia ao longe.

\- Pronto.

\- Ah! Obrigada, Sasuke-kun!

E então, ela o abraçou.

Por reflexo, o corpo de Sasuke endureceu. Mas, logo em seguida, relaxou ao som da risada baixa dela.

\- Achei que ficaria dias e dias perdida, mas ainda bem que você apareceu! Você me salvou! É meu herói!

"Herói? Eu?", ele pensava, chocado. "Essa garota enlouqueceu."

\- Se você diz...

\- Nunca vou esquecer esse dia, Sasuke-kun!

\- Hã... Tá.

\- Hehe... Tchau!

\- Tchau.

Ele observou a menina se afastar e, por algum motivo, não queria vê-la sumindo de sua vista. Então, olhou para a direção oposta à que ela seguiu.

Por que tinha a impressão de que, de certa forma, ela também o salvara?

* * *

Alguns anos se passaram. Era dia de descobrir os times que se formariam para treinar e sair em missões, assim como seus líderes.

Sakura, assim como Ino, havia conseguido ficar na mesma turma de Sasuke. Isso foi logo depois de saberem que gostavam do mesmo garoto. Sakura quis contar para as amigas e descobriu que a Yamanaka não apenas gostava, como já estava um passo à sua frente por ter se declarado.

Uma tensão começou a surgir entre as duas e, um dia, Sakura compartilhou com Ino a preciosa informação que lhe foi dada pelo próprio Sasuke: sua preferência por cabelos longos. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que ela entendeu daquela vez.

E o Uchiha havia percebido mudanças no comportamento de Sakura, assim como na relação dela com Ino: eram amigas e rivais, mas a rivalidade vinha falando mais alto, principalmente ao tentarem disputar sua atenção.

Se, por um lado, Sakura estava mais confiante e atrevida, por outro, estava mais superficial, sem se preocupar tanto com as amizades ou com a arte de ser ninja: só queria ficar perto dele. Até mesmo deixou o cabelo crescer, como tantas outras admiradoras, por causa do boato que se espalhou. E isso o incomodava, mesmo sabendo que, no fundo, a Haruno era diferente das demais.

Portanto, mesmo sem a mínima vontade de trabalhar em equipe, sentiu uma pontada de alívio ao saber que a garota do seu time seria Sakura. "Menos mal", pensou.

E aquele Time 7, pouco a pouco, ganhou seu coração como sua nova família. A cada encontro, a cada missão, os laços que tanto evitava começavam a amarrá-lo.

O ápice disso foi no País das Ondas. A vingança estava em segundo plano. Quase morreu por Naruto e, recobrando a consciência, ouviu Sakura chorando por ele, achando que o rapaz não estava mais naquele mundo.

Por quê? Por que se importariam tanto com ele? Será que ele faria mesmo alguma falta se morresse?

Droga... Havia se apegado àqueles três. E era recíproco.

Mas em que nível estava seu apego por Sakura?

Tinha medo de descobrir.

Voltando do País das Ondas, o quarteto pegou um atalho que, incrivelmente, estava tomado por cerejeiras. As pétalas, conforme caíam, dançavam com o vento.

Naruto resolveu correr, e Kakashi-sensei suspirou, com preguiça de ir atrás, ou teria que parar a leitura de seu livro erótico. Mas seguiu andando, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura ficavam para trás, observando mais atentamente a paisagem.

O moreno, então, resolveu recostar numa árvore para pegar seu cantil de água. Após beber e guardá-lo, procurou Sakura com o olhar, até que foi hipnotizado pela cena com a qual se deparou: lá estava Sakura, alguns metros à sua frente, com o rosto de perfil, as mãos para trás, enquanto seu longo cabelo rosa esvoaçava com pétalas de cerejeira caindo à sua volta.

Aquilo lhe tirou o fôlego. Era como ver uma flor de cerejeira personificada começando a desabrochar.

E como ele queria acompanhar esse processo...

Estar sempre ao lado dela...

Sakura...

E se eles tivessem que se separar?

Lembrou-se do que a menina lhe dissera, há um certo tempo, sobre o céu pairar sobre todas as pessoas que se amam, ainda que elas não estejam no mesmo lugar e vejam céus diferentes por causa do horário ou do clima.

Porém, naquele momento, ambos estavam, literalmente...

Debaixo do mesmo céu.

Cercados pela mesma paisagem.

E, também, invadidos pelo mesmo sentimento.

Aquele que nasceu e vinha crescendo desde que conversaram pela primeira vez.

Sakura virou-se um pouco para trás, e seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela sorriu docemente, seu rosto ganhando um discreto tom escarlate. E, como um espelho, o rosto de Sasuke ganhou a mesma cor, deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível, mas que Sakura pôde notar.

\- Vamos, Sasuke-kun! - ela acenou, radiante.

Ele andou em sua direção e, numa fantasia involuntária, imaginou: caso se separassem, ela estaria em algum lugar esperando por ele? E, se estiver, ele seria capaz de voltar para ela?

Não sabia o que o futuro incerto lhes reservava.

Mas sabia que, ao olhar para o céu, independente da distância... Sempre haveria a chance de se reencontrarem.

* * *

 **Oi, gente! :D**

 **Sei que, agora, a maioria das pessoas tem se inspirado mais para escrever coisas sobre o pós-699 e o pós-700 e, com o gaiden, mais possibilidades se abrem. Porém, justamente por causa do gaiden, voltei a pensar sobre o momento exato em que o Sasuke notou a Sakura, e vice-versa. Porque só vemos a Sakura surgindo e falando do nada que o garoto que ela gosta é o Sasuke, mas... Por que? O que aconteceu para ela gostar dele?**

 **Não acho que foi apenas por ela achá-lo bonito. A Sakura era muito carente, e nem sabia que o Sasuke era tão popular. Então, acho que ele foi gentil com ela, de algum modo. Da parte do Sasuke, então, também tenho minhas suspeitas, porque desde o começo da história ele trata a Sakura diferente das outras tietes. No mangá ele até fica vermelho quando ela diz pro Kakashi que gosta dele e, no teste dos guizos, além de esperá-la acordar depois que desmaia, ele quase começa a desabafar sobre o que houve com seu clã. Fala até que estava chorando. Isso sempre me intrigou: por que com a Sakura, naquele instante, ele se sentiu à vontade para falar sobre seu maior trauma? De certa forma, ela lhe passava confiança.**

 **Conjecturando sobre essas coisas, e esperando que o gaiden mostre mais o lado dos sentimentos do Sasuke, me inspirei para fazer essa fanfic. Até porque eu já queria escrever algo assim desde que vi a fanart que coloquei de capa. Realmente imagino o Sasuke, sem perceber, admirando a Sakura de longe, e depois sem entender por que fez isso, e queria muito ver isso no mangá... Também sempre gostei dessa frase do capítulo 269 e esperava, um dia, ter a chance de usá-la numa fanfic. Ou seja, juntando tudo, saiu isso aí, haha! Espero que tenham gostado. ^^**


End file.
